Fire Flower
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Un amor que tuvo Kazemaru, y que siempre recordará al ver los fuegos artificiales. Este amor lo describe como un "amor de verano", razón por la que Ichirouta la recuerda al ver los fuegos artificiales durante el festival de verano.


_**Cositas les traigo un nuevo fic de mi otp consentida inspirado en la canción fire flower de Len Kagamine.**_

 _ **NOTE TIME: las líneas en negro son parte de la canción.**_

 _ **Ahora sin más a leer.**_

 **...**

 **Fire Flower**

Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente cuando veo los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, las chispas rojas iluminando el cielo estrellado; el rojo es el color que me hace recordarte, Goenji.

"me alegro de haberte amado desde el principio" le gritaba al cielo cuando confirme mis sentimientos hacia ti Goenji, desde que iniciaste a ir a la escuela Raimon me llamabas la atención, y aún más cuando formaste parte del equipo de futbol de nuestra escuela volviéndote el goleador estrella del Raimon, yo también era miembro del club pero creo que eso no te importaba; hay algo en ti que me enamoro que ni yo puedo describir, tal vez sea tu personalidad o tu amabilidad los que hicieron que se prenda esa chispa de amor dentro de mí, hacia palpitar mi corazón; "ojalá nunca te hubiera amado" me lo repetía varias veces, al transcurso del tiempo Shuuya se volvió el chico más popular de la escuela y más cuando todas las chicas están encima de él, teniendo la oportunidad de elegir a quien puede amar, pero, jamás me elegiría porque Goenji nunca se fijaría en mí.

Era verano y Endou, nuestro capitán de equipo y muy buen amigo mío propuso que todos vayamos a pasar unos días en la playa y no lo culpo, después de haber participado en el torneo de futbol frontera y futbol frontera internacional y conseguir la victoria nos merecíamos unos buenos descansos después de arduos entrenamientos para llegar a la cima; llego el día de ir a la playa con nuestro equipajes listos en la cajuela, Endou ya sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Goenji, al subir a la caravana mi amigo castaño me dijo que tomara asiento junto a Shuuya, en ese momento mi cara comenzó arder y un tono rojizo la decoro, pero no era tan notorio y suerte la mía que tenía un mecho cubriendo una parte de mi cara.

Endou: Goenji ¿no te molesta que Kazemaru se sentara junto a ti? –le cuestiono a Goenji, yo pensaba que él digiera que sí le molestaría, pero-.

Goenji: no, para nada, puede tomar asiento de lado mío –fue su contestación, el corazón se me aceleraba por segundo-.

Endou: entonces Kazemaru siéntate –me dijo alegremente haciendo que me sentara a la fuerza de lado de Goenji-.

Kazemaru: -procuraba no mirar a Goenji ni siquiera por reojo, solo centraba mi vista en el piso; mi tonalidad rojo subió al cien, mis ojos los cerré con fuerza diciendo mentalmente que Shuuya no me viera con el rostro rojo, sumergido en mis propios pensamiento sentía algo encima de mi frente, decidí abrir mis ojos para ver de qué se trataba y era una mano, pero esta le pertenecía a- Goenji.

Goenji: ¿te paso algo Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: ¿eh, por qué lo dices?

Goenji: porque tu rostro esta rojo y estas ardiendo.

Kazemaru: no me pasa nada, estoy bien –rezaba para que creyera en mis palabras-.

Goenji: está bien, pero siéntate aquí cerca de la ventana, para que el aire te haga sentir bien.

Kazemaru: está bien –después de eso cambiamos de asientos, el aire entraba por esa pequeña ventana del autobús, la brisa era fresca y suave, de por sí el viento es algo que me tranquiliza, aunque tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba observando, giré mi vista y me topo con unas jemas negras mirándome- Goenji ¿qué sucede?

Goenji: ¿eh? No, nada –me respondió para girar su cabeza a otro lado, pero me di cuenta que estaba ¿sonrojado?-.

Llego la hora de partir, el camino sería algo largo así que algunos de mis compañeros platicaban, hacían bromas como Kogure, o simplemente observaban el paisaje a través de las ventanas, quien sea hacía algo para entretenerse en el camino, por mi parte yo saque mi celular y mis auriculares para escuchar algo de música; no me había dado cuenta que empezaba a tararear la canción que llegue al punto de cantarla a una voz baja, sin embargo era escuchada por cierto chico que me quito uno de mis audífonos de la oreja.

Goenji: ¿qué escuchas? –me pregunto a mientras se colocaba el audífono en su oído- esta canción, yo la conozco.

Kazemaru: -ante eso sonreí tranquilo, así que empecé a cantarla pero no en voz alta porque no me gusta que mis amigos me escuchen cantar- **like a fire flower Boku ga kiechiwanai you ni Hinoko chirase yumeuchiagare.**

Goenji: **"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite** –completo la parte de la canción, después de eso nos miramos a la vez que nos sonreímos, no sé pero ese momento lo sentí mágico y especial-.

Goenji y yo lo pasamos cantando juntos la misma canción durante todo el camino, nunca nos aburrió, aunque suene tonto pero se podía decir que era nuestra canción; llegamos a un pequeño pueblo pero era como una ciudad, nos ubicamos en la playa, sentía el viento helado, el olor al mar y la suavidad de la arena, simplemente era relajante, nos fuimos a una gran casa de huéspedes cerca del mar pero un poco lejos del pueblo, las habitaciones eran pocas pero con el suficiente espacio para todos los miembros del equipo; yo compartía habitación en el segundo piso con Fubuki, Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, Midorikawa y, Goenji, me acerque a la ventana y la vista al mar era espectacular se veía lo grande que era el océano, me imaginaba como se veía de noche.

Endou: por cierto, amigos en la noche habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales, donde tendrán comida, juegos, karaoke entre muchas cosas más.

Midirikawa: suena divertido, hay que ir.

Endou: claro que hay que ir por eso estamos aquí.

Después de habernos instalado todos fuimos a remojarnos en el mar, a pesar de que me gusta correr y el soccer también me agradaba nadar; Mido era muy necio siempre nos aventaba agua a la mayoría del equipo, en especial a mí, aunque era molesto me divertía, Tsunami pues no hay mucho que decir él es amante del mar, pero observe a Goenji quien estaba fuera del océano solo en la orilla, las pequeñas olas mojaban solo sus pies, salí del mar y me acerque a él con la preocupación en mí por Shuuya.

Kazemaru: ¿te pasa algo Goenji?

Goenji: no nada, todo está bien, es solo que, veo que Midorikawa es muy brusco, y eso no me gusta –vi que dio unos pasos atrás, no lo mire más por lo que dijo de Mido, en verdad que es brusco, pero-.

Kazemaru: si lo sé, pero él es divertido y lo hace para que nosotros nos divirtamos igual, si eso no te gusta, entonces ¿cómo te diviertes? –le cuestione-.

Goenji: algo así –de sorpresa me tira una gran cantidad de agua de una cubeta, eso es algo que no lo veía venir a lo cual Shuuya empezó a reír-.

Kazemaru: ¡GOENJI! –grite de enfado a lo cual empecé a perseguirlo, aunque mostraba molestia acepto que me sorprendió y me causo alegría dentro de mí; después de varios minutos de persecución ambos nos detuvimos a comer unos helados, quien Goenji me invito amablemente y sentados cerca de la orilla del mar, hasta entonces me di cuenta de que somos más cercanos que cuando lo éramos antes; en aquel momento jugaba con la húmeda arena dibujando diferentes formas con mis dedos hasta que hice una especie de montaña, aunque admito que salió deforme pero me divertí haciéndolo-.

Goenji: será mejor regresar con los demás, nos alejamos de ellos –propuso a lo cual yo acepte-.

Kazemaru: -cuando regresamos con el resto de nuestros amigos Endou me jalo del brazo alejándonos a unos pasos de los demás, me preguntaba a donde había ido, a lo cual mi contestación a eso- Goenji me invito a un helado.

Endou: ¿enserio? Entonces ¿estuviste a solas con Goenji? –me cuestiono de una manera incómoda para mí, me provoco que me sonrojara-.

Kazemaru: s-si –respondí nervioso-.

Endou: genial, te felicito –me daba palmaditas en la espalda, después de nuestra conversación nos acercamos a los demás muchachos, sin embargo, veía a Goenji con una cara de ¿molestia? –Amigos será mejor regresar, para prepararnos para el festival de esta noche.

Regresamos a la casa de huéspedes para comer una brochetas de mariscos que sabían deliciosas, después de almorzar nos dispusimos a darnos una ducha en nuestras habitaciones, todos ya se habían bañado y arreglado a acepción de mí y Goenji, pues estábamos en el patio hablando tranquilamente, pasaron las horas rápida que no nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las seis de la tarde, cuando vi la hora y comentárselo a Goenji regresamos a nuestra habitación, me apresure para arreglarme en el baño cuando lo desocupe se presenciaba un silencio, todo estaba tranquilo, pues Goenji dormía en su cama, me pareció tierno y lindo que me quede solo observándolo, hasta que reaccione, desperté a Shuuya sacudiéndolo pero se me paso la mano que termine tirándolo al suelo, Goenji se molestó un poco conmigo pero me lo agradeció, se bañó y se arregló rápido; cuando estábamos listos nuestros compañeros nos esperaban afuera de la casa, vestidos con ropa común tomamos la caravana y ahora nos fuimos al pueblo.

Llegamos al dicho pueblo y al festival, era increíble, las luces de colores y el de las lámparas, los puestos de comida y juegos, los juegos mecánicos, inclusive el karaoke y el montón de personas, era inmenso el festival; primero nos divertimos en los juegos mecánicos nos subimos a todos, después nos fuimos a comer, pues ya era hora de la cena y todos acordamos en cenar en el festival, me la pasaba muy bien, me divertía mucho por primera vez, pero más porque Goenji estaba junto a mi todo el tiempo; fuimos a un puesto de juego donde teníamos que meter unos pequeños aros en unas botellas, ambos ganamos y el señor del puesto nos dio a escoger un premio cada quien, yo elegí dos pulseras roja y azul con un dije de infinito en cada una, Goenji pues no sé qué eligió no lo vi del todo bien pero lo que logré ves un par de cadenas, podría ser dos collares pero no estaba seguro, guarde mis pulseras en mi mochila que llevaba en aquel festival y regresamos con los demás; Fubuki quería ir al karaoke, pues no quería cantar si no que quería escuchar la música, así que Endou, Kidou, Goenji y yo fuimos con él al karaoke, llegamos pero el karaoke era bastante diferente a los que yo conocía, simplemente era un escenario al aire libre con unas tres pantallas, unas palmeras detrás del escenario y varias luces iluminando el escenario, me quede sorprendido.

Endou: veo una mesa vacía vamos –llegamos a la mesa y tomamos asiento, un mesero nos trajo una bebidas naturales que estaban deliciosas; varios del público pasaron al escenario a cantar, aunque no lo hacían nada mal- ¿Quién se anima a cantar?

Kidou: yo no gracias, haría el ridículo.

Goenji: yo no me animo.

Fubuki: yo ya dije porque quiero estar aquí.

Endou: soy pésimo para el canto, así que –después de que dieran sus opiniones, los cuatro se me quedaron viendo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida-.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué me ven así? –me sentí incomodo cuando me observaban-.

Endou: porque no subes a cantar.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? aunque me guste el canto yo no me atrevería a subir un escenario a cantar –me defendí como pude, pero-.

Goenji: -se me acerco un poco más de lo normal, cortando un pedazo grande de nuestra distancia- vamos, sé que te gusta cantar, hazlo y te daré un premio.

Kazemaru: -deje salir un suspiro- lo hare, no por tu propuesta Goenji- dije para dirigirme al escenario, el encargado de la música me pidió que canción quería cantar, tenía un montón de propuestas pero solo una tenía que elegir, hasta que escogí la correcta; cuando el señor me pidió subir al escenario empecé a ponerme nervioso, sentía mis piernas temblar como gelatina, pero lo haría porque, esta canción es para esa persona que me gusta-.

Llego la hora, subí y me quede en medio del escenario, todos los ojos de los presentes se posaron en mí, trataba de que los nervios desaparezcan de mí, inhale y exhale el aire, veía a mis amigos como levantaba sus pulgares dándome suerte, movían sus bocas dándome a entender que sí puedo, sin embargo, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo y quedar en vergüenza delante de Goenji; cerré mis ojos, todo concentrado estaba tome el micrófono y, empecé con el canto.

Kazemaru: **Saishou kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante Sora ni utaunda** –con tan solo cantar el primer párrafo, todo el público empezó a aplaudirme, me ayudaban con la canción, inclusive mis amigos que se levantaron de sus asientos; en las pantallas mostraban la letra de la canción inclusive el título, las luces me iluminaban a mí y al escenario, empecé a sentir tranquilidad, seguro de mí mismo para continuar con la canción, los nervios desaparecieron por completo y yo seguí cantando; pasaron los minutos y ya estaba a punto de terminar de cantar, aun con los gritos y los aplausos de los presentes ayudándome, siempre sentía miedo en pisar un escenario, pero ahora ese miedo desapareció- **Like a fire flower itsuka, Yozora ni tairin o, Sakasu sono toki made matte kure, Saishou kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante, Sora ni utaunda** –durante una parte de la canción me quede observando a Goenji quien me sonreía, suena loco pero a pesar de la distancia note que una pequeña lágrima se le resbalo por la mejilla, o talvez sea mi imaginación; cuando termine de cantar todos de pie me aplaudían inclusive se escuchaban los chiflidos, al parecer a todos les encantó mi actuación.

Eran las once de la noche, todos mis compañeros regresamos al mar, era un paisaje hermoso la luna en su máximo resplandor acompañada por las pequeñas estrellas, simplemente el cielo nocturno me encanta; la mayoría de mis amigos se encontraban en la arena, por mi parte yo estaba en un pequeño muelle sentado en la orilla mirando la luna y escuchando las olas del océano, aunque con una agradable compañía, era Goenji sentado a mi lado.

Goenji: lo hiciste bien en el karaoke.

Kazemaru: gracias Goenji, aunque admito que me sentía nervioso.

Goenji: te traje algo –saco de sus bolsillos un paquete de luces de bengala y un encendedor-.

Kazemaru: las luces de bengala me gustan.

Goenji: lo sé, por eso los compre –saco de la cajita las luces de cual yo tome algunas, con el encendedor prendí las bengalas y las luces empezaron aparecer eran simplemente hermosos, como las chispas se reflejaban en el mar y desaparecían en ellas, en verdad me encantan; mientras yo estaba entretenido viendo las pequeñas luces Goenji me observaba con un sonrisa en su rostro-Kazemaru –me llamo con una voz tranquila-.

Kazemaru: Goenji –son sus manos me tomo del rostro, acerco el suyo cortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros, la distancia desapareció cuando unió sus labios con los míos, cosa que me sorprendió bastante con los ojos muy abiertos y con un rojo decorando mis mejillas que empezaban a arder; ese momento fue una de las más felices que he vivido y que siempre recordare, al sentir que nuestro aire desaparecía Shuuya se separó pero pego su frente con el mío mirándome a los ojos mientras llevaba mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja con su mano- Go…Goenji tú me…

Goenji: si, te bese, porque me gustas –volvió a besarme, a la vez que un estruendo se escuchó por los cielos iluminándolo con una luz azulada a causa de eso nos separamos, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a presentarse por la noche decorando el cielo oscuro, los fuegos artificiales son unas flores y el cielo es un jardín; sentí unas manos detrás de mi cuello cuando sentí algo colgando en mí, era un collar con un dije de fuegos artificiales rojos–es para ti –me susurro en el oído, cuando observe que también el llevaba el mismo collar en su cuello con la diferencie de que era de color azul-.

Kazemaru: -de golpe lo abraze entre lágrimas, estaba muy feliz, era el mejor día de mi vida, al saber que mis sentimientos si son correspondidos- gracias –le dije entre llanto, al igual Goenji me abrazo por la cintura "te amo" me susurro en mi oído- también te amo –le devolví la palabra, nos separamos un poco sin romper nuestro abrazo, saque de mi mochila la pulsera azul y se lo obsequie a Shuuya, volvimos a unir nuestros labios siendo los fuegos artificiales rojizos testigo de aquel bello momento donde inicio nuestra relación-.

...

Todo eso pasó hace diez años, Goenji me había dicho que los fuegos artificiales rojos eran sus favoritos, le encantaba el color rojo; me fui de la ciudad Inazuma porque, discutimos de un problema que no quiero recordar, fui a vivir en Francia durante esos diez años, ya no era una adolescente de 14 años, ahora soy un joven de 24 años, cambie bastante tanto en mi actitud como en mi físico, mi cabello azulado creció un poco deje mi antigua coleta para amarrármelo a media cola aunque aún conservo mi típico flequillo que oculta mi ojo izquierdo; ese no es el caso ahora, desde que me fui de la ciudad no dejo de pensar en Shuuya, siempre que hay fuegos artificiales en Paris siempre cantaba la canción que cante junto con Goenji, me hacía recordar esos bellos momentos de aquel verano. En París en un anochecer paseaba por la ciudad hasta que llegue en un pequeño puente cerca de lo que parecía disimular un pequeño río, que por el otro lado se encontraban los edificios de la ciudad, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a presentarse por los cielos, en ese momento escuchaba la canción que comencé a cantar mientras observaba esas flores de fuego por los aires, en ese momento pensé en muchas cosas, incluyendo a Shuuya; me tomo varios minutos cuando el cielo fue decorado por una flor de fuego roja, cerré mis ojos para tomar mi decisión.

Lo había decidido, regresaría a mi ciudad natal, dejé la ciudad para estar en busca de aquel lugar donde nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, un día antes le había avisado a Fubuki con quien todavía tenía contacto durante ese tiempo que regresaría a Inazuma, no había problema si no le dijera a los demás de mi regreso, sin embargo, le pedí de favor que no le dijera nada a Goenji a lo cual el me lo prometió, durante mi vivienda en Francia siempre llevaba el collar que Shuuya me había obsequiado, desde el día que me lo regalo jamás me lo quito. Al día siguiente llegue a mi ciudad, me sentí de nuevo en casa siendo recibido por mis viejos amigos en el aeropuerto, "Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio" me lo repetía durante en mi vuelo, me imaginaba que si Goenji se enterara de mi regreso no quisiera volver a verme, pero eso no me impide a que no recordara ese amor de verano que viví junto con Shuuya.

El verano llego nuevamente a la ciudad, por mi cuenta me fui a la playa, aquel lugar donde viví el verano junto a Goenji, el lugar no ha cambiado en nada sigue igual tal como lo recuerdo; la fresca noche comenzó a presentarse, vestido con una playera blanca llevando encima una chamarra del mismo color, unos pantalones cortos negros y un sombrero visite aquel muelle de mi bello recuerdo, los momentos comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza, recordando cada detalle de aquel verano de hace diez años, como cualquier verano de cada año los fuegos artificiales eran la atracción principal de aquella estación, como ya era costumbre comencé a cantar con la brisa cálida del viento acompañándome.

Kazemaru: **Jinsei no tochuu ga, senkou hanabi da to shitara, Isshun demo, futari terasu himawari no you ni.**

¿?: **Like a fire flower itsuka, Yozora ni tairin o, Sakasu sono toki made matte kure** –escuche de una voz conocida, a pesar de los años suena igual y bien recordada por mí, sin darme cuenta de que mis lágrimas invadían mi rostro me gire para observar a esa persona que fue y siempre será mi amor de verano; visualice a una figura de mi estatura, su piel morena y sus cabellos cremas con sus ojos negros mirándome- **Saishou kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante, Sora ni utaunda.**

Kazemaru: Goenji –no sé cómo describir mis lágrimas, si eran de tristeza o de alegría el punto es que era Shuuya quien me las provocaba; se me acerco a mí mirándome detalladamente hasta que me tomo de la muñeca y pego mi cuerpo con el suyo- e…eres tú.

Goenji: perdóname, no debí haber desconfiado de ti; si quiero estar contigo primero tengo que deshacerme de los celos –me abrazaba con más fuerza, el motivo de nuestra discusión fue que Endou me abrazo porque accedí ayudarlo para conquistar a Fubuki, Shuuya vio la escena y reventó de celos, pasaron los días pero Goenji seguía molesto y por eso me fui de la ciudad- fui un idiota en no haberte creído.

Kazemaru: ya es el pasado –me separe de un poco de él pero Goenji no me soltaba- el punto es volver a estar juntos- me di cuenta que Shuuya llevaba en su cuello el mismo collar de hace diez años y la pulsera que le había regalado, me hacía muy feliz al ver que aún conservaba esos objetos simbolizando nuestro amor -¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Goenji: no lo sabía, simplemente vengo aquí cada verano desde tu partida, los fuegos artificiales me hacían recordarte –me contesto para luego besarme, probar esos labios de nuevo que no disfrute durante diez años me hacía sentir tan bien que no quisiera romper ese momento, pero tuvimos que separar nuestra unión de labios- te amo Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: yo te amo más Shuuya –de nuevo nos besamos con los fuegos artificiales decorando los cielos, esas flores de fuego siempre serán nuestros testigos de nuestro amor.

 **FIN**

 **...**

 _ **Como siempre agradezco que hayan leido mi fic, muy pronto una historia de mi parejita llegara, no se lo pierdan, nos vemos y sayonarita.**_


End file.
